


The Dark Half

by Ceres_Black



Series: Hyacinth Potter and the Harem [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: A cock in every hole, Always Female Harry Potter, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breeding Kink, Cock Rings, Deepthroating, Dom Harry Potter, Double Penetration, F/M, FaceFucking, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Knotting, Liberal use of the word Mistress, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magical Dildos, Morally Grey Harry Potter, Multi, One-Sided Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sane Voldemort, Sex changing potions, Slytherin Harry Potter, Sub Lucius Malfoy, Sub Severus Snape, Sub Tom Riddle, Tags May Change, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceres_Black/pseuds/Ceres_Black
Summary: Part one of Hyacinth Potter and the Harem.A series of Connected One-shots.90 percent smut, 10 percent story if you squint.Part 2 will be The Light Half, still 90 percent smut, and 10 percent story.Part 3 will be Hyacinth's Harem, this is where you'll find the smut and story split 50/50.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Severus Snape
Series: Hyacinth Potter and the Harem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815502
Comments: 13
Kudos: 194





	1. Voldemort 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not very good at writing smut, feel free to give constructive criticism.  
> Also, while I am a harry potter fan, I don't remember a lot of spells or potion names/uses. So If I use a cannon or fan-made spell/potion let me know so I can site it. The only potion and spell I can claim - as far as I know - Is the love potion Hya's using and the knotting spell/potion.
> 
> Also my first story on ao3! -dances-

As Hyacinth searched out for her target, she wondered if maybe, just maybe she was taking things a little too far. The potion she'd found worked wonders, as she tested it on Tonk's and Remus, and their odd relationship had gone from a push and pull to practically fucking each other on the dining room table in seconds. So when she'd come up with this plan, she figured that it would be the easiest way to round up all the men she wanted. Of course, she had decided to start with the hardest. Tom Riddle, aka the Dark Lord, Aka Lord Voldemort. So she was searching Malfoy manor under her invisibility cloak and a muffling charm, she looked for the first of what would be the darker half of her Harem. 

Eventually, she found him in a grand bedroom, colored in shades of emerald green and shining silver, with accents of black. Not to her surprise, Voldemort looked human, unlike he'd looked when he'd been revived. She smirked under her cloak, and silently glided towards the man's bedside table where a small glass of water sat. Taking out a single potion vile with a magenta-colored potion in it. Hyacinth wished she could claim the concoction as her own, but sadly that title belonged to a Black ancestor. Though that's a story for another time. 

Uncorking the vile and letting a few drops fall into the glass of water, before recorking the vile. Using some wandless magic she stirred the potion into the water until it was once more clear. Picking up the crystal clear glass she climbed atop her soon-to-be Harem-member, straddling his waist. Gently opening Voldemorts mouth, she slowly poured the drink in, whispering a spell to make the man swallow. With that done, she reached over and put the glass back on the bedside table before straightening herself. Quickly she grabbed his right arm and used an Incarcerous Spell to tie that wrist to the bedpost, then did the same with the other. With his arms secured, Hyacinth shimmed down Marvolo's body until she was face to face with his crotch. _A good way to wake any man up._ She thought as she tugged down his green silk sleep pants. Quickly disposing of both his sleep pants and his underwear, she turned her attention to his flaccid cock. 

Looking him over she found that she liked what she saw, his balls were completely hairless, as were his legs and it made her wonder if he used a permanent shaving charm. Clearing her head of the questions that floated around in her mind, the dark-haired girl, grasped the base of his cock with one hand. She gave it a few experimental strokes, smirking at the near-instant reaction she got. Leaning down she gave the head of the cock a few licks, finding that she liked the taste of the wetness that the tip was excreating. Hyacinth flushed, as a virgin, she wasn't experienced in such things, _but_ she thought with a smirk, _I did make a list._ Like any fifteen-year-old young woman she wanted to explore, and so one night while at the Dursleys she'd snuck into Dudley's room and used his new computer to look up porn and made a list of what she'd like to try. 

Pulled out of her thoughts by a soft groan, she smirked then lowered her head and swallowed the mushroomed head of Marvolo's cock. As she did this she grabbed her wand from its holster and aiming at the man's puckered arsehole cast a cleaning charm. Then deciding to be extra thorough, she pressed the tip of her wand into that sweet little hole and cast another cleaning charm and then a lubrication charm. Quickly putting her wand away she brought her hand to his pale arse and began to tease the pink hole with her fingers. She was rewarded with another groan, and some shifting as the man seemed to try to get more of both sensations. Taking in more of his cock in her mouth increasing the suction and a few flicks of her tongue was just what the dreaded dark lord needed to awaken. 

Looking up with his cock still in her mouth and finger still in his arsehole, she watched as Voldemort awoke with a sharp gasp, attempted to move his arms, before looking down at her. She watched as a mixture of shock, hunger and rage flashed across his face. Mentally sighing, Hyacinth drew off his cock with a wet pop and met his gaze. "Yes?" She asked, ignoring the bit of pre-cum that connected her bottom lip to the tip of his erect cock. As he opened his mouth to speak, she pushed a second finger into his arse next to the first and began to stretch him. Whatever he had been about to say was cut off by the whine that escaped him, and she gave a devilish grin. Keeping the stroking of his member and stretching of his arsehole up, she began to speak in sultry low tones. "Darling Marvolo, this is what's going to happen here. You're going to be a good boy and do as I say."

"And if I don't?" He questioned with a rough growl, eyes flickering from her face to his glistening cock. A harsh laugh escaped her, " Then you get punished. Do you want to get punished Marvolo?"

A whimper left him, and she grinned. Giving his prostate a particularly harsh jab, causing a harsh breath to leave him. "Have you been a bad boy Marvolo? Do you need to be punished?" She asked softly, as she dragged one hand up under his nightshirt to tweak and pinch his right nipple. She got a rapid nod in return, and she frowned. " Now, Marvolo, good boys use their words." He gave a high keen as she tugged harshly on his nipple, then wet his lips with his tongue and spoke a single word. " Yes." Hyacinth nearly sighed a breath of relief, she almost thought the potion wasn't going to work. She frowned and repeated the harsh tug on his nipple and coupled it with a brush of his prostate. " Yes what Marvolo?"

He groaned," Yes, I've been a bad boy. A very bad boy. I need to be punished." Reaching up with her free hand she cradled his cheek, and purred," Good boy." Tilting her head she added, " For future reference, you are to call me Mistress in bed. Now, where are your toys, Darling?" His head jerked over to one of the two dressers in the room. "In there, Mistress." He said in an eager voice. She nodded and snuck a third finger into his stretched hole, as she used a bit of wandless magic to open the drawers and float up everything in them. Rope, a paddle, butt plugs, dildo's, and a cock ring. Floating two of the Dildo's and a cock ring over, she left them on Marvolo's pale washboard stomach and then put the rest back. Without a word, she pulled her fingers out from the puckered hole and grabbed the bigger of the two dildo's in hand, and placed the mushroom tip right up to his arsehole, before pausing. "Any request's darling?" She asked softly.

Red bloomed in his cheeks and he was quiet for a moment before he spoke. "C-can it go in dry, Mistress?" He asked, not meeting her gaze for a few seconds. She hummed, then nodded the asked," How rough do you want it, darling?" As she spoke, she pulled the dildo back, before pulling out her wand once more stuck the tip of it into the hole, and cast a light drying charm, so that his channel wouldn't be chapped and tear easily. "I..." He cleared his throat, " Rough enough to bleed a little, please Mistress." She nodded, "So just enough for it to ache in the morning, and leave a little evidence, but not enough to cause any major concern." He nodded rapidly. "Yes, mistress." 

Hyacinth smiled, "Good, now I'm going to slide the head in and then charm it to fuck you. But you can't come until I tell you. If you can't do it without assistance then the cock ring goes on, alright darling?" Marvolo nodded again, eagerly awaiting to get fucked by the silicone cock. Pulling her wand back, she replaced it with the head of the dildo and slowly forced the member into Marvolo's stretched but painfully dry hole. His body shuddered as the head slipped in, and his hole clenched around the fake cock. With a swish of her wand and a single word, the dildo started fucking into Marvolo's hole. Satisfied with his full body jerk and whining yelp, she banished his nightshirt then got herself up to his waist. She smiled down at him watching his half-dazed face, before tapping his cheek to draw him out of it. 

"Now Darling, this second dildo, that's going to find a home in my arse, but first I want you to open me up. So I'm going to release one of your hands and let you stretch me out. If you want, you could even eat out my pussy. While you're doing that I'm going to suck you off. Okay?" She said, already beginning to untie his wand arm. "Yes Mistress, It's an honor Mistress." He replied, with a gasp. Slowly she took off the belt that held the vile's of potions, and shucked off her pants and underwear, she placed the vile's on the bedside table and her pants and undergarments on the floor to the left of the bed.

She smiled as she turned around and settling herself before Reaching back, she spread her arse cheeks and presenting her wet cunt and pink arse. Muttering a small spell under her breath she, pulled her hands back and nearly giggled when the spell had worked. It had been a small spell that acted like each arse cheek was a magnate, but instead of attracting each other, the magnetic push and pull, forced them away from the other. Which created just enough for Marvolo to start opening up her virgin arse and lap at her sex. Without much warning she took the head of his dick in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head as he timidly began to lick the wetness of her pussy. A finger brushed over her anus softly at first, teasing the little hole. She gave a small hum, then swallowed him down to the base, chocking on the man's cock a little and gasped around it in response to the fact that Marvolo had stuck one whole finger into her arsehole, down to the last knuckle. She chuckled around his cock, and jerked as he got a handle on eating her out and finger fucking her arse at the same time. 

As time passed she watched as the dildo drilled into Marvolo's hole, all the while she was sucking him off. At some point, she felt his cock start to twitch, and his panting got harsher and heavier. "M-Mistress." He whimpered out, his body quivering with need. Pulling off his cock, she turned her gaze to him almost blinking when she realized that he had three fingers in her arse, something she hadn't noticed. "Yes, darling?" She asked. 

"I- I need to cum. Can I please cum?" He stuttered at first, but then gained confidence and spoke clearly. She glanced at the angry red cock in front of her, then after a moment of thought said," You can come, darling. Tonight, I want you to come for the first time inside my mouth, can you do that for me, darling?" He let out a moan, "Yes mistress, I'd love to cum in your mouth." She patted his side and smiled," Good boy. You can come any time my mouths on your gorgeous cock okay?" Marvolo nodded," Yes, Mistress." 

She nodded then turned back to his cock, and sucked it back into her mouth, humming as she rolled the head around in her mouth with her tongue. It was over in moments, Marvolo came with a yell. "Mistress!" Before sagging into the head, his fingers slipping from her arse. Hyacinth moaned at the taste of his cum in her mouth, and gratefully swallowed the mouthful. Pulling off his cock with a pop, she turned her gaze back to him and with a smile spoke. "Alright, since you've been a good boy, you're going to get a treat." 

Reaching over to the bedside table she grabbed the second vile, which was filled with a green substance. "One Little drop of this, and something great will happen. For the both of us. Do you want to try it darling?"

He seemed ambivalent about it for a short time but nodded in the end. "Yes, mistress." She breathed a sigh of relief, uncorked the vile, and waited for Marvolo to open his mouth before tipping two drops in. He didn't seem to notice, which was fine with her, but she moved on recorking the bottle and setting it back on the bedside table. "Now while we give this a few moments to start its magic, I'm going to check on your precious arse." With that, she turned around and crawled down to the lower part of the bed and stopped the still pounding dildo, before removing it. Silently inspecting her lover's hole, she found that it was indeed a little bloody, and decided just to be careful.

"Dobby!" She called, not blinking when the half-madhouse-elf popped into the room. "Yes, Great Mistress Hyacinth Potter?" He asked in a squeaky voice. "Get me a small bottle of healing cream." She ordered, not moving her gave as he popped out then back in with what she needed, he placed it in her outstretched hand. " Thank you, Dobby that'll be all for now." With a nod, the house-elf popped back out of the room. At first, she started to apply the cream with her finger, but then realizing that would take too long for what she had in mind, started to coat the dildo and then placed it back inside Marvolo. She turned it back on with a flick of her hand then climbed back on her lover. Glancing at his cock she saw that he was still at full mast, and after checking the clock she deemed that enough time had passed by for the potion to have worked its magic. 

Smiling she grabbed the second dildo she'd put to the side and placed in on Marvolo's chiseled chest, then slid forward until her pussy was pressed against it. Lifting herself up and then over the head of the fake cock, she grinned at him. "While this is fucking my ass Darling, You get to fuck my pussy." With that said she sunk on the hard silicone cock, her arse rippling as it took it. She gasped, panting for a few moments before she regained her composure. She quickly took off what was left of her clothes, putting them with the others. After tying the rope around his free hand again, she went back her pussy hovering over his leaking cock.

With a deep breath, she slowly lowered herself onto his cock, marveling about how it stretched her pussy. The loss of her virginity stung, but she grits her teeth and pressed forward until he was balls deep in her. She let out a shuddering breath, then sat there with two cock inside her. After the pain started to fade, she activated the dildo and moaned as it started to pump in and out of her. Slowly she started to slide up and down experimentally at first, before she really got the hang of it and started to ride the man, seeking her pleasure. 

It wasn't long before she felt the telltale sign of a knot beginning to form. She grinned, slammed down one last time before she started to shallowly ride him in small aborted movements. They were both panting as the knot began to form a strong base, locking his cock inside her pussy. His cock twitched one last time before exploding. Shot after shot of cum, he filled her to the brim. Her hands lowered to her stomach as he came, feeling the beginnings of her belly starting to get rounder. She moaned, and met Marvolo's eyes, "Feel this love." She murmured, untying his hands with a flick of her hand. Her lover was quick to move after that, grabbing her and pressing her into his chest. one hand cupped her back while the other went to the roundness of her stomach.

Absently she realized that he was still coming inside her and grinned. "If I weren't on a potion, I'd be pregnant right now love." She said as he nibbled her neck a little. the two sat there, for a time. When he finally stopped coming, he brought both hands to her round pregnant looking belly. "I love this, Mistress. But I have a small problem." Hyacinth blinked. _A problem. What problem. He's come, twice now. He's had both potions so he should find this agreeable. So what in the fuck is the problem?_ She wondered, "Oh?"

He nodded," You haven't cum yet, Mistress." She blinked, _Oh._ She shook her head to clear her mind of that shock the said. "Give it a moment, that dildo's still working." In fact, she was rather close as well. Hyacinth barely had time to bite into his should to stave off her scream of pleasure as her pussy and arse convulsed as she came. 


	2. Lucius 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyacinth decides that finding the best way to get Snape into her little harem, will come to her while with her new lover. Who happens to be Snape's best friend... and friends with benefits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, Hyacinths already potioned Lucius into compliance and staked her claim in a very... public way.  
> Again at this point, I'd like to say again I've got very little experience writing smut.  
> I'd also like to apologize for the long wait, I had some major writer's block. And I wasn't fully sure what I wanted to have happen. It's now just about 4 in the morning, and I suddenly have inspiration and the will to write.
> 
> I'm thinking that each of her lovers will have a certain name to call her so Far I have:  
> Tom/Voldie - My Queen  
> Lucius - My Lady  
> Sev - Mistress 
> 
> Any suggestions for the light half? Any Idea's on who the light half maybe?
> 
> Enjoy!

It wasn't often that Hyacinth found herself truly flummoxed, oh she faked it well enough, around Hermione and Ronald, and the rest of the so-called light side, but she'd learned at a young age that such things were essential. So she decided to go to the best source; Lucius Malfoy. The pale blonde man was Severus's best friend and had been lovers on the side before she'd come into the picture and potioned him. So she figured that he'd have an idea on how to get the dour man mostly alone, so she could claim him for her growing harem. Finding Lord Malfoy was relatively easy, asking one of his house-elves on his whereabouts had led to her finding him in his office.

She knocked on the door lightly, and grinned when Lucius’s masculine voice called out,” Enter.”

Her grin fell into a lady-like smile, as she watched him look up as she entered the office, shutting the door behind her. He stood, surprise flashing across his face before it was hidden behind a mask. "My Lady... to what do I owe this honor?" He asked, voice soft.

Hyacinth said nothing as she made her way forward, walked around his desk, and sat her round ass on his desk. Using one shoed foot, she pushed him back into his chair before slipping off her four-inch heels. One foot made its way to his knee while the other was placed on his crotch. Keeping eye contact she kept silent, as she silently started to rub him into hardness. Holding back a grin as she saw the signs of arousal, the darkening of his eyes, the slight flush in his face, an uptick in breathing, and of course the hardening cock under her foot. 

"Lucius, it is my intention to bring our dear potions master into the fold. I intend to make that beauty mine, and ours." She said, after all, she would love to see the broody teacher being fucked by a third party. A rush of arousal hit her at the thought of the look on Severus's face as his body was used for the pleasure of another, and the sounds he would make. Regaining her train of thought, she spoke once more. "I was wondering if you know how to get him to comply? Or at least get into a position where he can't say no. After all, you are his friend and the father of his godson. You would know him best."

While she spoke, one of her hands slowly started to pull down her shirt and panties, lifting the leg that wasn't rubbing his cock, and switch them so she could take off the offending pieces of clothes. Dropping the pieces of clothing to the side, her hand came down to her slick pussy and started to rub, tweaking her clit with two fingers. She grinned when she found his eyes were drawn there. Though she frowned and pressed down harshly on his hard cock when he started to reach out. "No, you don't get to touch yet. You haven't helped me yet, tell me how to get Severus, then and only then may you eat me out." 

The sound he'd made was half whined half moan, and all plead. Hyacinth simply raised a brow, she was not going to be listening to his begging. His eyes flickered between her pussy and her face, and after he finally figured that she was telling the truth, He slumped. "I-I can floo him this weekend." He started, "He comes to me for _release._ " 

She grinned, easily catching the double meaning in that sentence. _So, Lucius and Severus are fuck buddies. So convenient._ Nodding her head, she removed her foot from his crotch and spread her legs. "Good, now come to eat me. I need a good orgasm. And remember love, you are not to come unless you're inside me." 

In a blink of an eye, the man was off the chair and on his knees. She watched as he leaned forward, and gave a few tentative licks. Lucius seemed to think it over for a moment then decide that he liked the taste as he then threw himself into it. Practically burying his face into her hairless pussy, licking her folds with furor. Moaning she rocked her hips forward, effectively fucking his face. She placed ahead on his head, tangling her fingers in his long platinum blonde hair. Laying back on his desk, she relaxed, alternating between petting his head and tugging on his hair as he ate her out. At some point, he nipped her clit causing a jolt of pleasurable pain and, earning himself a rush of slick for him to lick up. 

She groaned, and reached up with her slick covered hand, and started sucking on two fingers. Moaning at the taste of herself on her fingers, she looked down jer body as she watched him lick his way into her body. His lust darkened grey eyes met her swirling green, as his tongue made its way into her hot cavern. Hyacinth jolted at the feeling, arching into the feeling. Moaning around her fingers, before pulling the digits free, she rasped," So close baby. Such a good boy for me."

With renewed furor, he dug into her wet cunt, teeth nipping at her lips and clit, tongue licking its way into her pussy. His hand came to her hips, holding her in place. She would have complained, but it was too late she was teetering off the edge. She came with a scream, her world whiting out for a moment. It took a while to come down from the high of her orgasm, and when she came back to reality she found that Lucius was still eating her out. Letting out a sound that was half moan and half huff, she returned to a sitting position. Grabbing a fist full of hair she pulled his face away from her pussy and up to meet her gaze. The half-dazed look on his face was a sight to behold, considering he was dripping with her juices, only doubled the lust rushing in her veins. Leaning forward, she started to clean off his face with a mixture of licks and sucking, pointedly avoiding his lips until he was clean for all but them. Then their mouths connected, her tongue surging forward, mapping his mouth. 

The taste of him mixed with her juices created a taste that was purely _them._ Their tongues tangled, as the hand gripping his head released him, before her arms circled around him, her nails digging into his clothed skin. They remained kissing for a time, holding each other before he let out a whine and slowly started to rut against her, reminding her that he had yet to come. Pulling away, she smiled, before slowly pushing him into the chair. "Now love, you've been a pretty good boy for the most part. But you did make one mistake." 

A flash of mixed emotions flashed across his face before she could decipher them. "I had told you that you could eat me out, I said nothing about touching my elsewhere." She said with a raised brow. Pursing her lips she tilted her head, "But you did get me off wonderfully, and I suppose it would be cruel to just leave you like this. So instead of having you fuck my ass, you're going to get my mouth instead."

There was another flash of emotions, though she caught a few this time, disappointment, and relief is the most prominent. Getting to her knees, she reached forward and started undressing him just enough for her to pull out his rigid cock. If there was one thing she _hated_ about robes, it was the number of layers. Humming she jacked him a few times with one hand, the other on her throat while murmuring a spell that would allow her to breathe even while deep throating him. Even when he had knotted her mouth and was coming continuously down her throat. "Now love, you can come, anytime, as long as my mouth is on your cock. Understand?"

"Yes, mistress." he rasped, eyes entranced on her. 

Hyacinth let out a hum, before grabbing Lucius's cock with both hands. She started out slow, giving the head of the cock a few kitten licks, before licking her way down to his balls. Which she playfully nipped then sucked on, all the while maintaining eye contact with him. Licking her way back to the tip of his cock, she smiles then sucks the mushroomed head into her mouth. Swirling the tip around with her tongue, before slowly starting to take him deeper and deeper into her mouth. She pauses once the tip reaches the back of her throat. Watching as a shiver runs down his back, she hums, pleased with the groan it earns her. Holding back a smirk, she goes to deepthroat him, loving the choked off moans she gets in return. Bobbing her head up and down, she hollows out her cheeks and moans around his cock. This continued for a time as she went between taking him all the way, licking and sucking his cock and balls. 

It's a moaned plea, that tells her that he's reached his limit. Giving the head of his cock a few more licks, she then smirks viciously and swallows him down to the root. Enjoying the shout that he lets out, keeping her mouth on the man, her hands come around to his balls to massage them. It's her hum that sends him over the edge, his orgasm rushing down her throat as he knotted her mouth. A feeling that causes her to moan. In the background, she can hear the drawn-out groans and whimpers that she's drawn out from his lungs as he comes continuously down her throat. She feels sated, and for the most part, the day had been productive as well. She let out a hum of thought ignoring the shutter it caused. Raising a hand she began to feel around the desk for parchment and something to write with. 

Seeing her dilemma Lucius reached forward, seemingly grabbing a few things, then placed them in front of her. Parchment, a quill, and something hard to write on. Giving him a thumbs up, and a hum of thanks she took all three and began to write a note. 

_'Please return to work. Once the knot goes down we'll finish out conversation.'_

She then gave the parchment, quill, and book back to him watching him read the message. He nodded his cheeks flushed, "Yes mistress, I'll need to get closer to my desk again though." 

She hummed again then got into a position where she could move back as needed. Lucius whispered a soft thank you then began to move his chair back to its original position, with Hyacinth stuck under the desk.

~ ~ ~ ~

For the most part, there were no disturbances. At most Lucius would call a house-elf, who would pop in and out after being told what Lucius needed before bring it and leaving once more. The knot was just starting to slowly go down when there was a knock at the door. Lucius glanced down at her and got a nod in return. "Enter!" He called, looking at the door.

His face seemed to fall into the pureblood mask when he saw who it was. "Good Evening Draco, what is it that you need so badly that you would interrupt my work?" He asked his tone dry.

Hyacinth nearly sighed, of course, it would be Draco. _That wanker is such a killjoy._ She thought holding back a groan of annoyance. "I've been searching for Potter, I've decided that if she's going to take only the best into her harem, then I should be included, or at least a pureblood her age." The _or someone with the stamina to keep up with her_ was left unsaid though heard loud and clear.

The scorn on Lucius's face was clear to see, and something she would cherish forever. As he spoke, she slowly began to ease off his cock, the knot small enough to get out of her mouth. "Draco, I'm sure that she only takes the best, though I'm not sure how she decides on criteria. Much less who she's going to choose next." He stated, sounded just a tad bit annoyed. 

"How can this be! She'd be stupid not to consult you or the dark lord when to choosing the next members, to at least make sure, you'll all get along." Draco huffed," But either way, it's not like they'll be intermingling, as a harem member one should only make love to the center."

It was his last sentence that caught her off guard, as it also apparently caught his father off guard as well. As she soon heard the sound of skin hitting skin. At first, she thought Lucius had hit Draco, but she was soon corrected. "Father... are you laughing at me?"

Looking up, as she drew her lips off of Lucius's cock, she saw that his body was shaking with what seemed to be laughter. Shaking her head, she cleaned herself up as much as she could, silently accio'ing her skirt and panties and putting them on. After doing that she, started to fix Lucius's robes, when that was done, she poked him in the stomach and pushed the chair a little, silently telling him to move. Without more prompting, Lucius stood and moved to the side. Crawling out from under the desk she stood up back facing Draco. She nearly laughed when she heard his gasp. Turning around she looked at the young boy who seemed to be playing at being a man. His pale skin seemed to be even paler, which was both startling and slightly concerning but she waved it away.

"First of all Draco, I'd never invite you to my Harem, you're not my type, and even if you were, I like my men to be experienced." She said with a roll of her eyes." Second of all, you're thought about who's fucking who is untrue. All of the men I'm inviting to my harem are bisexual, and I'll enjoy watching them fuck each other on occasion."

Draco sputtered, his eyes wide and face flushed, though she didn't know if it was with anger, disgust, or arousal. "I'm experienced! And I'll have you know that I've been with both girls and boys!"

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by an angry Lucius. "What! Draco! Did you forget your marriage contract has a virginity clause!" He shouted.

Draco huffed, and sneered," Only for Astoria."

Lucius pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, Draco that is for both parties. Fuck." He let out a strangled breath glaring at his son. "Draco, get out, we'll finish this conversation later. _With your mother._ " 

With a dramatic huff, Draco turned and stormed out of the room, slamming the door. Hyacinth blinked then turned her gaze to Lucius, "So, do you want to clam down, rant or just do back to our conversation?" 

_As it turns out, Lucius was the type to rant for hours on end._


	3. Lucius/Voldemort/Severus 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that her lovers needed to be reminded of their place in her life. Or maybe... It may just be possible she wanted to see them squirm. Though it's not like anyone could blame her, her lovers looked delicious like this, begging for her attention. Begging to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be Severus's first appearance, but I'm having a bit of trouble writing it down. But in the middle of a terrible migraine, I had about of inspiration - read: a very horny moment - and came up with this.
> 
> So sorry for the wait. Hopefully, I'll have Severus's single up next.
> 
> This is probably the most extreme thing I've written yet. Though that isn't saying much. all I have to say is gags, dildos, chains, cock rings, orgasm denial, punishment, overstimulation, and a cock in every hole.

Hyacinth didn't know what to expect, but it wasn't this. She had explained the rules, giving each rule a reason and a good explanation. But for some reason, her three loves had decided to ignore one of the biggest rules she had. Apparently, late last night Voldemort had sent out his death eaters to do something. It apparently ended up a little out of hand, and by out of hand she meant that twenty people had died, and more were critically injured. Thirteen were muggles, and the last seven were either muggle-borns or half-bloods. It rightly pissed the absolute shit out of her. She'd explained to both Voldemort and his death eaters, that muggle-borns were descended from squibs that had been cast out of the wizarding world. And now they were paying for it.

Before her, the three men were chained to a wall, naked as the day they were born, with a few additions. Each had an enchanted dildo pistoning in and out of their aching arse holes, a cock ring, and a gag. Their whimpers and half-pleading, half-blissed out expressions were glorious. Hyacinth watched them placidly, sitting in ornate silver and green chair, one leg crossed over the other a glass of wine in one hand as she wrote a letter to her dogfather. She had been for at least the last twenty minutes, glancing up every now and then to gaze over her lovers. With the last few words, she quickly signed at the bottom of the parchment, before getting it ready for Hedwig to deliver it and set it to the side. She then stood and focused on the three, gaining their full attention as she stepped around the desk, and approached them. 

Hyacinth hadn't said a word to them since they've walked into the door, or been chained up. Giving them a droll look she spoke, "Do you know why your here, my loves? Why you're being punished right now?" It was a question she wanted an answer to and was happy to wait for them to either shake or nod their heads. Or any indication of a yes or no, really. All three of them nodded their heads, and she stepped forward, loosening their gags so they could speak. "Severus do you know why?"

"Because we broke a rule." He rasped, voice thick with a mixture of arousal and desperation.

Tilting her head, Hyacinth sighed and picked up the newspaper she'd gotten this morning. Pinning the three with a glare she read the headline. " Twenty killed in death eater attack, more injured." They had the decency to look ashamed, but this did not quell her festering anger. "I'm going to ask just once." She said, her voice hard. "What in the bloody hell happened?"

It was Tom that answered. "I made a mistake, I sent a group of death eaters to retrieve something in the muggle world and made the mistake of sending Bellatrix Lestrange with."

Eye twitching, she turned her glare from tom to Lucious and Severus. "The two of you were there weren't you, when he made this decision, correct? You all know how unstable Lestrange is. Why did you not say something, or at the very least come to me with your concerns?"

Lucious flushed, glancing at Tom then to Severus before responding, face flushed. "We didn't think this kind of situation was..." He didn't finish, as Hyacinth had figured what he was going to say, and had shot a few spells at them, that increased the size and speed of the three dildos. She enjoyed the mixture of gasps, groans, and moans that escaped them. Of course, she also enjoyed the whines that came afterward too. "Next time, come to me. I made the rule about harming muggle-borns, Half-bloods, and muggles for a reason." She snapped.

Pursing her lips she glanced at Tom. "Has Lestrange been punished?"

Tom shook his head, "I didn't find out until this morning." He paused, "But I can punish her now if you like."

Hyacinth thought about it. Then shook her head," While I appreciate the thought, I have a better idea." 

Calling forth her Patronus, she spoke," Be a darling, and find Bellatrix Lestrange I have a message for her." The Patronus nodded and she then spoke," Mrs, Lestrange, you are to come to the private meeting room immediately, we have something to discuss." Nodding, and making a motion, the Patronus turned and left to find Lestrange and deliver her message. The four stood as they waited, her lovers still chained to the wall. She cast a few spells, a muffling charm, and a notice-me-not on them as she waited for Lestrange. It took about fifteen minutes for the woman to arrive, a knock at the door sounding her arrival. "Come in." She called to the door, a wand in her hand. 

She and Bellatrix didn't have a good relationship, which really was an understatement. The crazy woman was obsessed with Tom and hated her. Hyacinth both hated others touching what was hers and hated the woman on principle, so it was a mutual hatred. so a fight was understandable. One the were both ready for. Despite that, she was a better dueler and quickly had disarmed Lestrange, silenced her, and chained her to the wall away from her lovers. "Nice of you to join us, Mrs. Lestrange, you might know why you're here. But just in case you don't, I'll tell you. You're here, for punishment. You know there were new rules set up, and you broke those rules. Instead of having you crucioed because everyone knows that you get off on it, You'll be getting a new kind of punishment." 

Without look she canceled the muffling and the notice-me-not charms on her lovers, vastly enjoying the widening of the crazy bitches eyes, though the incandescent rage quickly followed. Hyacinth grinned. "You see Bellatrix, they're being punished too. For a different but similar reason that you are being punished for. Though their punishment is almost up." She glanced at her lovers and smiled fondly. "They've been like this for almost a full hour, the sounds they make are exquisite, don't you agree?"

Lestrange let out a silent yell, fire in her eyes. Hyacinth only smiled, before turning her attention back to her lovers. "now, you three have taken your punishment so well. For that, you get a reward." She silently vanished her clothes, smirking at the looks it got her. With a wave of her hand, she unlocked the chains and spoke. " Tom, come here and lay on the ground." She watched as Severus and Lucious stilled at the wall, neither moving. She quickly conjured a small mattress they could get comfortable on, motioning to tom to lay down. Once he was there, on his back she stepped forward, climbed on top of him, and quickly sank her wet pussy down onto his cock. Grinning at the whimper it drew out of him. Turning her gaze back to Lucious and Severus she said," Lucious, come here, I want you in my arse." She glanced at the two, watching as Lucious made his way over, getting to his knees on the mattress and groaning softly as he pushed his member into her arse. 

Hyacinth sighed at the feeling of both cocks inside her, and squeezed down experimentally, grinning as they both moaned. Her green gaze flickered to Severus," Love, come here. I want you in my mouth." She nearly snickered at the speed that Severus used to come over. The man practically ran there, though he'd probably use another word. She smiled as she took Severus's dick in her hand and kissed the head. "Now my loves, I'm going to have a bit of fun here, fucking myself on your cocks, for a little bit, and when I'm ready, I'll allow you to come. Okay?" 

_(tbc)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter is mostly done. But I got interrupted, and have a few things to do. So later tonight, I'll be back and finish it. Until then enjoy.
> 
> Also, I'm not sure if Hyacinth is just a horny bitch or a cock slut.... or both... xD


End file.
